Fire Emblem 910 Conversations and short Storys
by MiaxIke-5003
Summary: Just a bunch of my Short Story's and made up Conversations! They can be Sad,Happy ANYTHING!  Rated T to give me room just in case


Edward and Leonardo Edward:Hey Leonardo,Watcha doing?  
Leonardo:Nothing*Hides somthing under his pillow*  
Edward:I had a nightmare can I sleep with you tonight?  
Leonardo:Ummm...Why dont you go sleep with Nolan?  
Edward:Because he's a Pedophile!*Starts to pout*  
Leonardo:Fine but you stay on your side of the bed.  
Edward:YAY~~~ By the way what were you reading when I came in?  
Leonardo:Nothing just go to bed Edward:Okay*Pertends to fall asleep*  
Several minutes later when Leonardo is asleep Edward decides to look at what he was reading...  
Edward:Why would he read this...Wait he bookmarked a page! Holy crap he's gay!I mean What man reads the artical about 100 ways to plaese your Men.  
Yes you can believe that Edward started telling EVERYONE about this and then Leonardo never left his corner again ^~^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ranulf and Skrimer Skrimir:So how are you feeling?  
Ranulf:Horrible you didn't have to do it like that!  
Skrimir:Really because be on your paws its happening again tonight.  
Ranulf:NOOO! Please dont!  
Skrimir:To late you said you would whenever I pleased!  
Ranulf:*Uses hand as a mocking hand* Blah Blah Blah!  
Skrimir:Do not mock me boy. Now Im gonna make rougher plans?  
Later that night...  
Ranulf:*Crying in a corner*Why did you have to be so reckless?  
Skrimir:Because Janaff and Ulki couldin't figure out the enemy plans!  
I bet most of you took that the wrong way! PERVS!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Micaiah and Alhmeda

FLASHBACK!  
Pelleas:You must its the only way to save our country!Please for Sothe for everyone.  
Micaiah:Fine I'll do uri ag imik! *Magical light kills Pelleas*  
END FLASHBACK

Alhmeda:Murderer first my son and now..M-Me. Before I die why?  
Micaiah:...  
Alhmeda:Why gosh dammnit!  
Micaiah:Because he...Made fun of my hair!  
Alhmeda:But its not the truth...He- Micaiah:He what! *Micaiah starts screaming*  
Sothe:Micaiah whats wrong!  
Micaiah:He loved me and I killed him...  
Sothe:Whats wrong with you?  
Micaiah:My hair...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ike,Mist and Boyd Inside Ike's tent...  
Ike:Mist,Your doing it the wrong way Mist:Im trying to do it right,but it keeps popping up!  
Ike:Well I'll try to pervent it from doing that.  
Mist:Hey,I got it in!  
Boyd:*Thinks*What are they doing in there whatever it is...I hope its not like...  
Ike:*Groans*Oh thats it!Okay were done for today.  
Boyd:*Thinks of the wrongest thing ever* 0.0 Mist:*Comes out of tent with messy hair* Oh hey Boyd don't you thing catching a pet chick that escaped is hard work?  
Boyd:Thats all you were doing...Ah nevermind!  
Ike:Mist it escaped again!  
Mist:What was he thinking...Now I know! How could he think like that!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Soren and Ilyana In mid battle..  
Soren:Where's Ilyana?Where's anything!  
And with that all the mercanarys rush over to him...Exept Ilyana isn't there...  
Oscar:She's not with us she must have wandered off...  
Soren:*Runs off epicly and thinks* Ilyana you better not be dead!  
Then Irony strikes Soren hers a scream that belongs to the fragile mage Ilyana.  
Soren:There's B-Blood everywhere...Where is she!*Soren looks around only to see a wounded Ilyana on the ground* No this isn't happening!  
Ilyana:S-Soren...  
Soren:Ilyana wake up...Dont die on us...no dont die on me!  
Ilyana:Look o- * Ilyana has just enough strength to pull Soren out of the way from none other then Ziharks attack*  
Soren:Stupid,Stupid,Stupid!Why would you do that for someone thats different?  
Ilyana:Because I happen to love that person who's different...*Closes eye's and blacks out*  
Soren:Thank the godess your okay!  
Ilyana:Wait who are you?  
Soren:You mean you dont remember me?But you l-loved me...  
Ilyana:Do you mind leaving.I dont like it when people watch me sleep.  
Soren:*Between Sobs* I thought you...Please Remember! Ilyana please!  
Ilyana:What do we have between us?  
Soren:*Kisses Ilyana* That...But does it even matter any more?  
Ilyana:*Hugs Soren* I lied I remember everything,Mia set this whole thing up.  
Soren:THAT BITCH!  
And with that they lived happily ever after together ^~^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
